desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabrielle's family
Gabrielle Solis (formerly known as Gabrielle Lang and also known as Gabrielle Marquez) is one of the main protagonists of Desperate Housewives, and thus her family is central to the series and its stories. They resided at 4349 Wisteria Lane. Family Tree Family members Immediate family *'Gabrielle Solis' - Top-model turned trophy-wife, Gabrielle made it big as a fashion icon in New York City before moving to the suburbs with her husband. Gabrielle is married three times, her first marriage to Carlos which is not a happy one and results in an affair. The couple eventually move on and desire a child, but after a miscarriage and Carlos's own affair, they get divorced. Gabrielle remarries a year after her divorce to the mayor, Victor Lang, but finds out on her wedding day that she is being used, so she starts an affair with Carlos, and six months into her marriage with Victor, he is killed in a tornado. Gaby and Carlos remarry and have two kids, Juanita and Celia. *'Carlos Solis' - Gabrielle's first (and third) husband, a temperamental man that has gone through every motion while married to the love of his life. His first marriage with Gabrielle lasted three years while his second marriage to Gabrielle is still going on. During his divorce, Carlos was reluctantly engaged to Edie Britt. *''Victor Lang'' - The mayor of the town of Fairview, and Gabrielle's second husband, who was killed during the tornado. He was married once before to Samantha Lang. His marriage with Gabrielle only lasted six months. *'Juanita Solis' - Gabrielle and Carlos' legal daughter, a spoiled little brat who was swapped at birth with another girl. *'Celia Solis' - the youngest child of the Solis clan, who should probably get tested. *'Grace Sanchez' - Gabrielle and Carlos' biological daughter, swapped at birth with Juanita; unlike the latter, Grace is polite and pleasant. *'Ana Solis' - Carlos' niece and the Solis family's legal ward, Ana is a self-centered, obnoxious teenager who shares way too many similarities with aunt Gaby. Ana is currently living in New York with her boyfriend, Danny. *'Lily' - The daughter of a stripper, who was Gaby and Carlos' legal foster child for a very short period of time during season two. *''Unborn Child'' - Gaby and Carlos's unborn child which miscarried in season two, three months into the pregnancy. If it was a girl, it would be Aurora. If it was a boy, it would be Charlie. *'Xiao Mei's Child - '''Gaby and Carlo's child, carried by their surrogate mother, Xiao Mei. A baby boy who's embryo was switched with an African American family's, leading to the baby going to another home. Extended family *'Lucia' - Gabrielle's mother, a woman of poor origins who refused to accept her daughter's claims that her second husband had violated her. *Mr. Marquez'' - Gabrielle's unseen father, a poor man who dreamed of someday making it big; he died from cancer when Gaby was five, before he ever got the chance to accomplish his dreams. *''Alejandro Perez/Ramon Sanchez'' - Lucia's second husband, and Gaby's (Ex)stepfather, who molested her when she was 15, and was eventually killed by Carlos. Alejandro eventually left Lucia and married a woman named Claudia who had two daughters, one of which he would rape. * Unnamed Brother ''' and '''Sister - are Gaby's sibling, Lucia's Children with Her Late husband Mr.Marquez.This is unknown that Miss Marquez is raped by her (Ex)stepfather *''Juanita "Mama" Solis ''- Carlos' overprotective mother, a religious woman who discovered her daughter-in-law was having an affair and was ran over by Andrew Van de Kamp. *''Diego Solis'' - Carlos' unseen father, an abusive, alcoholic man who was presumably killed by his wife Juanita, trying to protect their child. *'Milton Lang' - Victor's father, a wealthy man who had big dreams for his son, dreams that were crushed when the latter married the vapid Gabrielle Solis. After Victor's death, Milton made sure that Gabrielle received nothing. *'Connie Solis' - Carlos' maternal aunt, who took him and her mother in with her after Diego presumably ran off; Connie had a heart condition (which she probably let on as worst than it really was) and is Ana's grandmother. *'Lily' - Gabrielle's maternal grandmother. She was Lucia's mother. Gaby and Carlos were gonna name their adopted baby after her. *''Mr.Solis'' - Connie's Late Husband, possible brother of Diego and grandfather of Ana *'Maria' - Gabrielle's aunt. *'Inez' - Gabrielle's great aunt and Lucia's aunt. Lucia was gonna stay with her after Gaby and Carlos kicked her out. *''Unnamed cousin'' - Gabrielle's deceased cousin. At their funeral, Carlos played a "pull my finger" joke. *'Hector' and Carmen Sanchez - Grace's legal parents, as well as Juanita's biological parents, who were illegal aliens in the U.S. *'Libby Collins' - The aforementioned stripper that bore Lily, Libby was chosen by the Solises due to her beauty, but eventually decided to keep the baby. *'Dale Helm' - The biological father of baby Lily, a student and star football player at a Catholic high school. *'Frank Helm' - Dale's older brother, the owner of the strip club where Libby worked, who thought he was baby Lily's biological father. *'Samantha Lang' - Victor's first wife, who wore Gabrielle's dress size. Samantha was neglected by Victor the same way Gabrielle was. *'Maria' - A relative of Carlos', seen at aunt Connie's party; Maria knew what a pain Ana was and what Connie's true motives were for trying to dispose of her. *'Lupe' and Hector - Relatives of Carlos, seen at aunt Connie's party, who couldn't take in young Ana under their wings. *'Claudia Sanchez' - Alejandro's widower, an Oklahoma-based woman who struggled to make ends meet after her husband's disappearance. *'Marisa Sanchez' - Claudia's shy teenage daughter, who was molested by her evil stepfather just like Gabrielle was. *'Alejandro's second stepdaughter' - Claudia's second daughter who Alejandro might have molested as well. Others *'John Rowland' - The Solis' gardener, and Gabrielle's teenage lover, who was always around, trimming the bushes. *'Yao Lin' - The Solis' maid from when they moved in up until she quit at the end of season one. *'Xiao-Mei' - Was sold by her uncle to become a slave, and was taken in by the Solis' as their housemaid; eventually she became their surrogate mother (with an embryo that wasn't theirs) and Carlos' mistress. Gabrielle eventually threw her out. *''Ellie Leonard'' - A hip artist and drug dealer that served as the Solis' tenant and had a great relationship with them... that is, until they found her money. *'Virginia Hildebrand' - A rich old lady who desperately wanted to be a part of the Solis family because she had no real family of her own. Pets *'Roxy' - Carlos' former seeing-eye dog. *'Rufus' - A new cat the family acquired, who almost leads Juanita to her death. Note: Edie's family and Angie's family intertwine with Gabrielle's. Category:Families Category:Gabrielle's family